


The Sound of Silence

by GuardianOfTheLoaf



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Deaf Character, Hurt Noctis Lucis Caelum, Hurt/Comfort, Sign Language, Swearing, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 16:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20117989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianOfTheLoaf/pseuds/GuardianOfTheLoaf
Summary: Noctis loses his hearing.





	The Sound of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt Loss of Hearing from the Bad Things Happen Bingo on Tumblr.

For the first time in a long time Noct hadn’t had a bad day. It hadn’t necessarily been good, but it hadn’t been bad. They hadn’t done a hunt in a day or so because they were gearing up to go into a recently uncovered dungeon. One of the earthquakes from Titan had uncovered a dungeon near the vesperpool that wasn’t on any map they had seen. They were hoping there would be a royal arm inside. Dungeons in the past had proven to be rather strenuous and difficult so they slept in and rested up, stocked up on curatives and relaxed a bit at the nearby haven until night fell.

Until night came Noct played King’s Night with Prompto, did some fishing and sparred a bit with Gladio. Ignis made them a great meal with the fist Noct caught and then eventually it was time to go. They walked down from the encampment and headed toward the dungeon. It was a little bit away so they used Chocobos and just tried to avoid any demons that spawned up.

Once they arrived Noctis eyed the entrance warily and Prompto bounced antsily. “Let us be extra careful in here. We have no idea what is in here as it has not been explored in a long time.”

Prompto nodded, resisting the urge to chew his nails. Hopefully there wasn’t a giant snake inside to kidnap him. In and out. That’s what he wanted.

“Let’s get this over with.” Noct said and he was the first one in.

The first thing Noct thought upon entering was that it was dark and there was barely any source of light coming from the luminous rocks. So, now not only was he in a disgusting probably dangerous dungeon he was also straining his eyes to see two feet in front of him. “Watch your step, it’s great.” He warned for the three behind him.

“Ugggghhhh.”Prompto moaned.

Noct sighed, doing his best to keep going. He knew it was important to get the royal arms and they couldn’t afford to not explore a chance that there could be one there. He kind of wished that Cor hadn’t called to tell them about it though. They probably would have found out about it another way if he was being honest with himself though. They just needed to get through this and then they could get back to the haven and he could sleep. He was already tired and missed a few hours ago when he was relaxing with Prompto playing on their phones. He just hoped that this stumbling through a barely lit dungeon, tripping and running into each other multiple times, was worth it and there was a roayal arm at the end of the dungeon.

There wasn’t a royal arm at the end of the dungeon. Fortunately though there were no demons throughout the rest of the dungeon. Probably because the atrocity at the end had killed them all.

The thing attacked them before they even saw it, slamming into Prompto and knocking him down.

“What the fuck is that thing?!” Gladio roared, rushing to defend Prompto.

“Um.”Ignis was wide eyed, staring at the thing, drawing a blank. 

“You don’t know?” Noctis asked, flabbergasted. Didn’t Ignis know all of them?

Ignis shook his head at Noctis. “Okay, we’ll just have to throw everything at it then.” Gladio squared up, his Genji blade out and at the ready.

Noctis nodded and proceeded to throw a frozen flask but the thing moved right through it, now coming for Noctis who rolled out of its way. Ignis then tossed a fira to move its attention from Noctis, but the thing hesitated, backing away from the light of the fire.

“It’s weak to light!” Ignis shouted and almost immediately Prompto fired a starshell. In its confusion they all attacked it full force. Soon though the starshell faded and the monster that looked like a land version of a dark giant squid was angry and Noctis was in its way. It charged him, knocking him off his feet and into the wall, leaving him to crumple at the bottom and trying to catch his breath.

“Noct!” Prompto yelled, but Noct only saw his lips move. Noct frowned from his place on the floor. He had had status ailments before. He’d been turned into a toad and petrified too many times for his liking but this was one he was unfamiliar with. His head felt filled with cotton and his eyelids were heavy. He forced himself into a sitting position while the others finished the thing off. He couldn’t hear the fight.

Noct’s frown deepened and he lifted his hand, snapping his fingers next to his ear. Nothing. He tried not to panic. If it was a status ailment it would go away pretty quickly. They usually did.

Noct saw the disgusting thing go down and the ailment didn’t fade. His friends ran over to him, Ignis looking very concerned and all their mouths moving. Noctis shook his head. Luckily, he supposed in this case, he had been mute for awhile when he was a kid because of trauma after the marilith attack and he knew a bit of sign language. Hopefully he still remembered. “Can’t hear,” he said and everyone winced. His voice was probably too loud. Gladio and Ignis glanced at each other before Ignis lifted his hands.

‘Why not,’ he signed. Ignis would probably be the one to remember the sign language. Gladio hadn’t been around him as much, especially with Noct unable to do much outside of the wheelchair for so long. 

Noct shook his head and tried to speak at a more acceptable volume. “Status ailment, I think.” Prompto was so confused as Ignis went about examining Noct, checking for any head wounds that could cause hearing loss. He didn’t find much and he leaned back.

‘Does your head hurt?’ Ignis asked, thinking. 

“Not really, but it feels thick.” Noct answered and Ignis’s forehead wrinkled. He didn’t know why the ailment had not gone away yet though if that’s what it was. Ignis took a moment to explain to Prompto what was going on.

“Status ailment, we think.” Ignis said with a sigh. “He can’t hear anything and his head feels thick.”

“How do you guys know sign language?” Prompto asked, looking between Noct and Ignis.

“We’ll explain later, I think-” Ignis was interrupted by Noct waving his hand at him.

“We should go.” Noct said, entirely too loud.

Ignis glanced at Gladio who shrugged. ‘Okay, take this potion first, see if it helps anything.’ Ignis signed and handed Noct the bottle who crushed it in his hand.

In the meantime Ignis stood, signing and speaking at the same time. “We’ll have to keep a closer eye on him for now since he won’t be able to hear anything coming at him, especially once we get outside and head toward the haven.”

Prompto and Gladio stood, nodding. Noctis sighed, taking Prompto’s proffered hand though, allowing himself to be pulled up, but promptly almost falling back down when the world felt like it turn upside down. Prompto caught him and steadied him, eyes wide. “Ugh.” Noct grunted, “Equilibrium’s off.”

“I’ll keep a hold of him,” Prompto told the others while Noct peered at him with narrowed eyes, trying to decipher what he’d said. “I’ve got you, buddy.” Prompto said directly to Noctis who just frowned. The others started forward and Prompto and Noctis followed. Together the four of them made their way to 

the front of the dungeon. Before they exited the dungeon Ignis turned. “Be careful,” he told them with hands and voice. “Prompto, watch him, we’ll cover you. Noct be careful.”

Noct looked to the side. “Just because I can’t hear doesn’t mean I’m useless.”

“I know,” Ignis’s face softened a bit.

“Let’s go,” Gladio said and they set off.

Traversing the terrain wasn't too difficult, but it really bothered Noctis to not be able to hear anything. He had never experienced that before, he had always heard something, there had never been nothing. Just, nothing. Not even a ringing. It made Noctis a bit paranoid as he kept glancing around him, searching for an enemy. He had never realized how much he had relied on his hearing.

Prompto tried to tell him something but Noctis realized he absolutely could not read lips and had no idea what Prompto said. Prompto patted his shoulder and sighed and then they continued on. It was a few minutes later when Prompto suddenly whirled around, knocking Noctis a bit off balance. Noct turned with him and caught sight of an Arachne. Noct scowled as Ignis and Gladio moved ahead of him. It had to be an Arachne. He hated those things especially when it summoned those tarantulas which of course it did.

Prompto stayed back with him, shooting the tarantulas away while Ignis and Gladio fought the beast. Noct knocked the things away with his engine blade, spinning in circles, trying not to panic. Prompto was also trying not to panic, watching Nocts back at the same time as taking the things out, but they seemed to know that something was off with Noctis because they were really trying to drive Prompto away to get to the prince. There were so many of them and Prompto was becoming overwhelmed. He caught one sneaking at Noct's back as he swiped at another one and yelled, trying to get his attention. Of course that was to no avail. The thing leaped on Noct's back, immediately taking him now and burying its fangs in his neck. Noct yelled in surprise and pain and Prompto fought to get to him, shooting like crazy and taking them out in head shot after head shot until there were none left.

He kicked the corpse of the tarantula off Noct's back and Noct immediately rolled over and sat up, holding a hand over the bite, his face twisted. "I'm all right," Noctis said and Prompto pulled him up. Ignis came over, the Arachne defeated and handed Noct a potion which he quickly downed. The effects washed over him and he sighed, lowering his hand as the wound healed.

"Let's hurry back to the haven before something else interrupts us. We're almost there." Ignis remarked. Prompto took his place next to Noctis and Ignis and Gladio lead the way once again. They tried to move a bit more quickly this time, moving at a light jog. Nothing else got in their way again fortunately and they climbed up onto the haven. Gladio and Prompto set up the tent while Ignis examined Noct a bit more closely, checking for anything else that could have caused the abrupt deafness.

He sat down in front of the prince after he finished. 'I can't find anything of note. We'll see if we can wait it out. If you still can't hear in the morning we'll call Cor and see what he has to say about it.'

Noct nodded and found himself responding with sign language instead of speaking, it coming back naturally to him. He leaned back in his seat, 'This really takes me back.'

Ignis gave a small smile. 'Yes it does. I remember giving you lessons on court decency completely in sign language once we both had learned enough.'

Noct nodded, returning the small smile. Prompto joined them, standing to the side of their two seats, hands on his hips. "So, how do you guys know sign language?"

Noct glanced at Ignis in confusion and he translated. Gladio joined them. Signing at the same time Ignis quickly told the story. "When Noctis was young he and his mother were attacked, I'm sure you're aware." 

Prompto nodded, "The Marilith."

Ignis nodded, "Well, afterward, Noct was left traumatized for about a year and could not speak, so all those around him at the time were taught sign language so he could communicate with us."

Prompto glanced at Noctis who shrugged. "How did I not hear about it, that sounds like something that would be all over the media?"

Gladio answered that one. "The media were told that Noct was recovering and that he needed time. They were never made aware of it and Noct eventually recovered enough to speak again."

"Oh," Prompto said.

Noct yawned heavily and Ignis stood, signing and speaking. "It's been a long night. We should get some sleep."

Noctis nodded, also standing up. They cleaned up a bit and then headed into the tent. Noct took his place at the far end next to Prompto, laying his head and allowing his muscles to relax. He rolled to his side, kind of put off by the fact that he couldn't hear the others getting comfortable and slipping into sleep. He couldn't hear the bugs or the distant roaming beasts. The sound of silence was so...empty...he thought. And kind of lonely. When he closed his eyes he felt alone, he couldn't hear the others breathing or small movements. He realized he couldn't stand that feeling and scooted his leg closer to Prompto until he could feel him, He didn't know if his friend was asleep but he didn't move. With that comfort there Noct was finally able to fall asleep.

They all woke up, Ignis first, making breakfast, then Prompto to help out and quickly afterward followed Gladio. "Breakfast is ready, it's more of a brunch since we got up late, but that is to be expected after such a long night. Prompto would you wake Noctis."

Prompto nodded and headed into the tent, crouching down by his friend and shaking his shoulder, murmuring his name.

Noct woke, immediately realizing that he could hear when Prompto's voice sounded his name. Noct sat up, rubbing his face, looking up at Prom. "I can hear." He said with relief. Prompto smiled.

"That's great. Ignis made brunch. Let's eat." Prompto said excitedly. Noct yawned, glad that he could hear everything that was going on. He took a moment to enjoy the sounds of his friends preparing the meal, and then he joined them with a newfound respect for his hearing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I really appreciate all the comments and kudos I receive. Thank you so much.


End file.
